


Synchrony

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Bondage, Double Drabble, F/M, Helmsman Kink, Helmstrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Sollux takes the helm, on his own terms.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Synchrony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/gifts).



TA: there2 two thiing2

CC: That is...  
CC: The absolute LAST number of things I --EV---ER could have expected!!! 38D  
CC: What are they?

TA: one

.

 _One:_ he‘s suspended in wires, a cocoon of red and blue. He breathes, and machines breathe with him. His spine is alight, a live wire; strung taut and bound, his body aches, but not from strain. FF stands before him in all her Imperial glory, hair loose, gown undone. She shrugs it off, steps closer. Even here, she’s tall enough to look him in the eye.

Beyond all that, the information stream flickers: subroutines and automatic processes, layers of data, the whole vast system open to his claws. Through it all, the electric pulse of fear reconstructed into something sweeter.

Refocus: FF’s sharp-fanged, careful mouth, her bulge moving cool between his thighs. Her claws prick his back, and as she slips inside him, he sends a command – _helmsblock, manual override_ – and two tendrils, red and blue, snake up around her legs.

He needs this surrender, but only he commands himself.

.

TA: one  
TA: mo2t iimportantly  
TA: nobody2 2trappiing me iintwo anythiing ii dont program my2elf

CC: And two?

TA: helm2man piick2 the mu2iic


End file.
